The Sirens
by Mizushima Keiichi
Summary: These 4 sirens,Syrena,Marina,Aqua and Coral,are waiting for their sailor to smile and love them. While they were looking out at the top of the sea,they never noticed a net coming their way!The sirens were trapped. They never know they were sirens either. They always thought they were ordinary mermaids ever since their parents died mysteriously. Look in and find out more!
1. The First Sign of the Sirens

**Hi. This is my new story. Enjoy it. I want to cange the names a bit. Like the title said,"The Siren". Anyway,if you found any... not-related-to-the-title-problem,please tell me immedietly.**

**Syrena/Momoko/Blossom  
Marina/Miyako/Bubbles  
Aqua/Kaoru/Buttercup  
Coral/Miyatani/Blitzen**

**Edgar/Brick  
Arthur/Boomer  
Ivan/Butch  
Sakai/Keichi  
**

Let's see now,Syrena and her sisters,Marina,Aqua and Coral,are to visit the surface when their 16th birthday had passed. These are not ordinary mermaids. They are best called,"The Merfolks,The Sirens"the sirens never knew who they are. They always thought they were ordinary mermaids. They had no friends,no parents,only silence. They ruled all the seas in the world,which,of course,not known by these sirens. They wished to have a whole family to love and care for.

One day,while they were sitting on a rock on shallow water,nets fished them out of their sitting places!They,OH!Did I not mention they are deadly creautres?So,the sirens hissed and showed their fangc all creepy like. Too bad. They were helpless against so many men. The sirens were put into each a net. Later,they found themselves inside a glass container with fresh sea water. None of the men knew that sirens need air. One young man,among the other men,noticed that Syrena had no air to breathe. Swiftly,he took a sword and cut an air vent inside the wood. Syrena took a very deep breath and the others did the same to Syrena's sisters. Syrena is charmed at the young man's kindness. While the men were resting,it was night. Syrena noticed the young man is pretending to sleep while watching over Syrena. She mentioned him to come and he obeyed.

* * *

"I... I gratefully thank you for saving me..."whispered Syrena.  
"No problem,siren."answered the young man.  
"I... am Syrena... who are you... ?"asked Syrena,softly.  
"**Edgar**. Nice to meet you,Syrena."  
"You... are not from the Devil's side... are you?"asked Syrena,softly even.  
"No,Syrena. Are you... evil..?"replied Edgar.  
"Not anymore... Edgar..."  
"I see. You are... a beautiful and gentle creature."  
"Thank you,fair lad."  
"Well,well,well. Look who's talking."suddenly,a voice was heard. It was a man.  
"Why are you blaming me?!"  
"You are engaged to my dauhgter"the man said again.  
"I did not!Why,you didn't even tell me!"  
"Edgar... what is happening...?"asked Syrena,scared.  
"Syrena!Careful!Edgar is a sailor ready to take bait of you!"Marina cried.  
"Marina... I have to trust him... this might be a goodbye..."

* * *

Syrena opened the top which is unlatched. She jumped out and sprayed water at the man. Syrena helped her sisters while the other sailors are sleeping and the man unconcious and... Syrena grown legs. She's wearing a short dress that looks like its about to fade away. Syrena swiftly opened the other cages and they were free. Syrena's left foot caught a tree root and she fell down injured. The man stood up,furious. He aims his gun at Syrena from below and Edgar slid above Syrena and under the man and penetrated his sword at the man's heart and left it beeding on the ground. My!The sisters' mouth were wide open. Syrena blushed profusely. Her hair covered her body when the dress faded away completely. Her legs placed near her chests. Edgar took off his jacket and wrapped it around Syrena. He carried her and woke his friends,Arthur,Ivan and Sakai. They all did the same as Edgar except... Aqua and Ivan. My oh my!What quarellers!

* * *

**First one,Aqua,second,Ivan and so on.  
**"Why you!Get your hands off me!"  
"Do you want to get out alive?!Then I have to!""  
"Are you nuts?!You are KILLING me,you son of a-"  
"Ah-ah-ah. We're in a church now."  
"A... church?!"  
"Yes. You didn't see the cross?"  
"And WHAT are we doing here?"  
"Hehe... that's my only problem... We're lost..."

* * *

Well that was funny,wasn't it?Well. Aqua is blowing her top!Her eyes in flame,her ears poofed up smoke and her whole body is flaming. Ivan became stone(in the funny way) and ran away. Suddenly,Ivan stopped. He heard something singing sweetly and softly. Little did he know,deadly music.

_Oh,I am lost,  
Hated the most,  
Oh,no,a chruch!  
Oh,no need to grouch,  
A man will come,  
To take me home.  
He will eat my fruits,  
And will be a root to me._

Quickly,Ivan ran away and bumped into

**cLiFfHaNgEr  
Mizushima:Well,that's tiring!Nearly took me 2 days.  
Aqua:Hmph.  
Syrena,Marina,Coral:Pfft!BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!  
Aqua:What are you laughing at?!  
Syrena:Hehe...  
Marina:That's my only problem...  
Coral:We're lost... WHO CAN NOT RESIST THAT?!HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Mizushima:So... the last chapter is chapter 10. Look out for more stories,PLEASE.**


	2. A Slight Break Up

**Last chapter is about the sirens saved by Edgar and his friends. Lets dive in and see what happens...**

**Syrena/Momoko/Blossom  
Marina/Miyako/Bubbles  
Aqua/Kaoru/Buttercup  
Coral/Miyatani/Blitzen**

**Edgar/Brick  
Arthur/Boomer  
Ivan/Butch  
Sakai/Keichi**

The dear,dear children made it out of the horrid and disgusting forest. As they made it out,they have to make it INTO a creepy mansion to let the poor sleepy dears have a rest. Phew!The house sure looks messy!A dim of light began to flicker on. The whole place is SOOOOOOOOOOOO deserted!Too bad. There were only 4 king beds. Just thinking about it,makes them sick. They had to SHARE beds instead sleeping seperated. Not like they were perverted but they were WAY too tired to go back to their camp. So,they snuck in beside their own coloured girls and slept way across the beds in case any funny business was going on.

**The next day...**

The guys woke up but did not find the girls!They started to panic when they heard some CLITTER-CLATTER-AHH!WHY YOU-!HEY!OH!BE CAREFUL!Then they realized where they were,**in the kitchen**. It sounds like none of the girls can cook. -_- Poor things. After a while which seems on like forever,the girls suddenly led out a high-pitched,"TADAAAA!"When the boys look,it is only seaweed for all,which smells great!But... the taste is ... AWFUL...

* * *

"Syrena... can't you even cook?"stammered Edgar.  
"What do you mean,Edgar?This is our tradition cooking."proclaimed Syrena.  
"She's right,Edgar. Like me,the beautiful Coral in the sea of the Atlantic."boast Coral.  
"Edgar,you don't think... they're trying to poison us... are they...?"whispered Sakai.  
"Impossible,Sakai. You know they are violent creatures but-"Edgar was cut off by Syrena.  
"Vi... vi... violent... crea... crea... tures...?"  
"Uh... I don't mean you,Syrena..."  
"Whatever. HMPH!"furious,Syrena said like she ditched Edgar.  
"Oh,come on,hon-"Ivan noticed the look on Aqua's face.  
"No way. As the eldest,it is my sisters' choice."Aqua said,cutting her boyfriend off.  
"Okay!Thats settled!We girls leave and you boys stay here!"claimed Coral.  
"Arthur... does that include... us..?"Marina said,with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm afraid so... Marina..."  
"MARINA!That's ENOUGH!We are leaving!"shouted Aqua suddenly.  
"But..."  
"NO BUTS!NOW PACK YOURSELF AND LETS GO!"Syrena cried once more.  
"Bye... Arthur..."cried Marina.  
"Bye,hon..."

* * *

**'Kay,so,this chapter could be a bit short but a new song in the next chapter. If you know that song,rate and review.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY.**


	3. The Fight with A Monster!

**New chapie!Last chapter was the break up and I promised a new song.**

**Syrena/Momoko  
Marina/Miyako  
Aqua/Kaoru  
Coral/Miyatani**

**Edgar/Brick  
Arthur/Boomer  
Ivan/Butch  
Sakai/Keichi**

The sirens regretted what they said. They almost had a family but an unexpected fight occured. Poor girls!Now they had to start life ALL OVER again!Then they heard a familiar song;

**The Sirens**

**My name it is Maria,  
A merchant's daughter fair,  
And I have left my parents,  
And three thousand pounds a year.**

**Come all you pretty fair maids,  
Whoever you may be,  
Who love a jolly sailor,  
That plows the raging sea.**

**While up aloft in storm,  
From me his absence mourn,  
And firmly pray arrive the day,  
He's never more to roam.**

**My heart is pierced by Cupid,  
I destain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console,  
But my jolly sailor bold.**

They followed the voice and found a little mermaid with tail that shone like gold. Syrena said,"Hello,why are you here?"The little mermaid turned her face a little but her hair covered her face. Syrena and her sisters went closer and the mermaid turned her face completely. Her face is hprrible!Her cheek has a scratch of blood. Her eyes were covered with mud and her tears flowed over the mud and it looks like ugly makeup. Her mouth is covered and splashed with blood. Her mud-covered eyes,were demon eyes!She's gonna eat them!The sirens screamed and yelled. The boys,not far away,heard their shouts and ran to see what was going on. It was horrible!The mermaid revealed herself as a horrible beast!The girls were in the beast's hands. They were passed out. At last,the boys had done killing the beast. In their hands are each of their ladies.

* * *

**Syrena:**Thank you... Edgar you idiot...  
**Edgar:**I am ever so sorry...  
**Marina:**I've missed you...  
**Arthur:**Yeah... me too...  
**Aqua:**Baka Ivan...  
**Ivan:**...  
**Coral:**Oh,Sakai... I thought you were dead for good?  
**Sakai:**I would never think of that...  
**Syrena:**We're the only one who should be sorry... I am the one who caused this to happen(smooch).  
**Edgar:**^.^M-m-me too...  
**Girls:**(nodded to each other)WE LOVE YOU! :$  
**Boys:**(blushed and smiled)WE TOO...

**Boys and girls:**(SMOOCH!)

* * *

**Author and characters**

**Author:Do you,sirens,Aqua,Syrena,Marina and Coral take the sailors,Edgar,Arthur,Ivan and Sakai as your boyfriends?**

**Sailors and sirens:HAIIII!  
**

**Author:I now pronounce you boyfriends and girlfriends.**

* * *

Too bad. The sirens can't be humans forever. They need water and their own home. They also need gills. They can be merfolks forever but becoming humans are not eternity. What a bother. There must be something to help them but what?And that complaints will have to go through the author. Too bad. Author's not gonna make them happy. The girls have to find something. The boys planned to venture to find an eternity flower.

* * *

**Well,that was strong. Now,wait for the next chapter. ;)**


	4. Oh Someone Has A Broken Heart!

**Wow!I can't believe that I am writing this on my phone!So,last chapter,the boys wanted to find the eternity flower. The girls need it to live forever as humans.**

**Syrena/Momoko  
Marina/Miyako  
Aqua/Kaoru  
Coral/Miyatani**

**Edgar/Brick  
Arthur/Boomer  
Ivan/Butch  
Sakai/(want to change the name;Keichi... )Hikura**

Okay. The sirens went into their underwater realm. Filled with luxuriousty and calmness.

**MEANWHILE...**

* * *

**Edgar:**Puff,puff... who... said... to come here... huff... again...?  
**Arthur:**You.. huff... did... whew!  
**Ivan:**Yeah... phew!Edgar.  
**Sakai:**Stop... puff... stammering!... puff... you guys!  
**All except Sakai:**You too!  
**Sakai:**FINE FINE!  
**Edgar:**5 minute break,everyone?  
**ALL:**Yes!

* * *

So,after the 5 minute break,the girls got restless. They can't sleep,they can't eat,they can't rest. Impatiently,they went out to the surface and went deeper in the forest the boys said they would. Furious,the girls found out the sailors were asleep. The girls then soothed their hearts and gently laid themselves next to each of their boyfriends. Then they fell asleep. It was not long when the boys woke up. They found their beloved girls laying next to them. The boys smiled. Edgar gently hugged Syrena. Arthur laid his hand on top of Marina's. Ivan laid his arm to his girl's shoulder. Sakai?Well... He put his arm around Coral's waist. Yes. The 4 lovebirds finally made it up. They'll find the eternity flower together!

**SUDDENLY...**

... 4 ropes grabbed the girls' waist and waking them up,pulled them closer together in the middle of the trees they were resting on. Then,a net that is glowing in a blue light. It was a seal!The girls were caught and revealing their mermaid form. Then,the ropes pulled the girls up into the middle of the trees. The boys are defensless for they are tied up to the trees. Then,a man!The man that Edgar killed in the first day!

**Man:**Well done,boys. You have kept us lured to these sirens.  
**Edgar:**Let Syrena go!  
**Man:**Let THEM go,you mean?Why,good heavens no. Their scales are worthy to give a sailor eternal life!  
**Edgar:**Ngh...  
**Arthur:**You... you told them about it...?  
**Edgar:**Gah...  
**Man:**Speechless?Hmm,I assure you,you will have eternal life. Just like you wanted.  
**Syrena:**Edgar... you planned this... the whole time...?  
**Edgar:**I... I can explain!  
**Syrena:**(SHOCK GASP)  
**Man:**What's wrong,mermaid?Do you think he fancy you,care you,loved you?  
**Syrena:**You liar,Edgar...  
**Marina:**Syrena?Are you... okay?  
**Aqua:**UGH... Syrena,you do not think what the man said about Edgar,do you?  
**Coral:**I have settled this once.  
**Ivan:**Edgar,WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!  
**Syrena:**Get ME. OUT. OF. HERE!  
**Marina:**Onee-sama!  
**Edgar:**Captain,let her out.  
**Captain:**Hmm... a sad siren can be eaten because they taste delicious. The hatred insie her.  
**Syrena:**You'd better let me out or ELSE.  
**Captain:**Or else what?

* * *

Syrena opened her mouth and let out a ball of sun. The sun's brightness is so bright that it blinded the Captain alone. Syena and her sisters broke free but Syrena didn't care about Edgar anymore. Instead,she gave him a word or two,"**I am not coming to see you anymore.**"Then,Syrena went into her ocean. Aqua found a nearby knife in the pockets of the captain. She used it to cut the ropes but Edgar kept staring at the sea,wondering what happened to Syrena.

**UNDER THE SEA...**

* * *

**Mermaid:**Don't cry,princess.  
**Syrena:**Oh,I know why I,(sniff)want to cry.  
**Mermaid:**Well,you can always count on me.  
**Syrena:**Not now,Joanne. I have no time to talk right now.  
**Joanna:**Okay,princess. I'll just,stay by you,OK?  
**Syrena:**Okay... if you insist...

* * *

The two best friends,merfolks,styed there until Syrena fell asleep. Joanne said goodbye to her quietly and left Syrena in her house.

* * *

**Well,new friends,better place it will be. No eternal flower ok?**

**SEE YA'LL IN NEXT CHAPTER.**


	5. Hikura Sijuki

**Last chapter is a broken heart Syrena.**

**Syrena/Momoko**  
**Marina/Miyako**  
**Aqua/Kaoru**  
**Coral/Miyatani**

**Edgar/Brick**  
**Arthur/Boomer**  
**Ivan/Butch**  
**Sakai/Hikura**

Syrena woke up when she heard some chattering of people. And they sound like they're fighting!She swam up the surface and found Marina crying,Aqua and Coral arguing with Ivan and Sakai. They don't sound good... Edgar is way off and drawing a circle in the sand mumbling something while staring in mid air. Arthur stood behnd his arguing brothers with his head down. Syrena knew it was because of her that made them argue. They said something about,"Syrena cried because of you!","I did not made her cry!","This is all your fault that this happened!" and "All of you are so... so... just... SHUT UP!"Syrena got guilty. Syrena just stayed there. Then Syrena felt that her tail is pulling her down. She hadn't breathe enough air yet for it is going to rain!Facts:When it is about to rain,it has alot of water vapour. The air in the water will become thinner and the fish will be forced to swim to the surface to breathe fresh air until it rains. She went in the water to see what is holding her. A SHARK!She yelled for her sisters. They heard her and stopped arguing with the boys. Edgar went in too. Syrena can't breathe!She passed out sooner. Edgar carried Syrena,Marina soothed the shark,Aqua and Coral blocked the shark from reaching Syrena. Syrena coughed violently when she woke up. Her sisters were kneeling to her while the boys were standing.

* * *

**Marina:**Oh,ah... Syrena,Syrena!You're alive. I thought you were in a coma!  
**Syrena:**No... I'm fine,really.  
**Aqua:**Oh yeah?'Cause your boyfriend here saved you the most from drowning.  
**Coral:**And I just remembered something... we're late for our contest!  
**Girls:**AHH!  
**Edgar:**Calm down,ladies!  
**Syrena:**... Lets go,girls.

* * *

Syrena and her sisters went and left. The boys went back into the forest but they were captured by their fellow lads. Syrena and her sisters made it on time. A man dressed in fancy clothes,gave the girls group number 10. The rest until 50. They were up.

_**Do - We're in Heaven  
(Syrena)  
Oh, thinkin' about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
(All)  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
(Marina)  
Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
pick you up when you're feelin' down  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
And our love will light the way  
(All)  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my**_ **_arms_**  
_**I'm**** findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
(Aqua and Coral)  
I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standin' there by you  
(All)  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**_

The girls got a big round of applause. Actually,they were gonna sing the Siren's song but they have their reasons why NOT to sing it.

The boys,however,are worried but they knew what they will bring. So,they decided to take a nap. After the nap,it was noon. They decided to head home but there are golden hair glittering lightly on the water. Its Syrena and her sisters! Their hair were shimmered in their own personal colour(**Syrena:Orange; Marina:Blue; Aqua:Light green; Coral:Silver**) Their tails have a matching colour. They brought the eternal flower that they were not willing to. Their necks had pearl necklaces that they will never take off. The pearls were like shields that wouldn't let ANY thing go through.

**SUDDENLY...**

There are these eels that pulled the tails of the girls. They were forced to swim deep and meet...

**_CLIFFHANGER~~~_**

**You'll meet the one who stopped the story.**


	6. The Test

**So... this is the new chapter. Today,is your lucky day to get to know that the one who spoiled the mood.**

**Syrena/Momoko**  
**Marina/Miyako**  
**Aqua/Kaoru**  
**Coral/Miyatani**

**Edgar/Brick**  
**Arthur/Boomer**  
**Ivan/Butch**  
**Sakai/Hikura**

They met... **HIKURA SIJUKI**. Hikura Sijuki is always trying to make the sirens to marry him but they refused. He had been a boyfriend to about 100 mermaids or more. Now he plans to catch the sirens with his minions,Meel,Seel,Aeel and Ceel. The names are from the beggining letter from the sirens. The sirens were blocked from reaching the sunlight by Hikura Sijuki's OTHER minions. Syrena and her sisters are seperated in each a room. It was their dream room!Before they could touch anything,Sijuki's disfigured face appeared suddenly. He asked them each the same question and their answers are the same.

* * *

**Hikura:You do like it here,don't you?**  
**Girls: ?!**  
**Hikura:Well,you can get it,ONLY sing a sad song and make me touched.**

* * *

_**Taylor Swift - Never Grow Up**_

_**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up  
You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up  
Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone  
So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on  
Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up**_

Immediatly,he broke into tears. He asked another one:

**Love your boyfriends?Prove it!**

NOW they're in trouble. They have exactly NO idea what to say!Then,POP!Syrena got an idea. She replied in a brave voice,

"**One day,a girl is sad and she had dolls. She loved the dolls but one day,she got bored of the dolls. So,she seeked for someone to love. She loved the dolls but they can't talk,can't walk and can't love her back. She found someone to love and dear. She promised to take care of his heart. He loved her and she abandoned hr loveless dolls and stayed with the boy.**"

Hikura's jaw dropped. The others also gave stories;

**Marina:Once upon a time,nobody felt sorry for a beggar girl. One day,a boy came and changed my life. He taught what I need to do. After every day,I became more and more loving to him. Then,he proposed to me and I accept.**

**Aqua:I was a rough girl once. I have no heart to everything. Then,he appeared to me and calmed me at every moment when I am too bad to people. He told me he loved me at the very moment I calmed down. I cried and ran away. He followed me no matter where or what I do. That's why I loved him.**

**Coral:When I first saw him,we spent time together. One day,he gave me and amulet. Inside had a ring. He said he loved me too much. I,one day,found him talking to some girl smiling and laughing. I quickly ran away and when I wanted to throw the amulet to the river,he grabbed my arm and looked sad and k*ssed me. I knew he loved me in his huge heart.**

Hikura look disgusted with them. He wanted to get rid of the boys. He kept his promise and pushed the button to set them free. They quickly swam to the surface. They saw how late it is. It had been at least 5 or 6 hours but the boys are still waiting for them. When they saw the girls,they looked reliefed. They quickly met up the girls and hugged them with love and tears. The sirens cried with them a later on.

**Now,the new chapter will have to wait. ;) Hope ya'll like it! **


	7. The Question becomes Clear

**So,this is the new chapter. The death of Hikura Sijuki is near!Just a few chappie and its done for sure!**

**Syrena/Momoko  
Marina/Miyako  
Aqua/Kaoru  
Coral/Miyatani**

**Edgar/Brick  
Arthur/Boomer  
Ivan/Butch  
Sakai/Keichi**

After their embrace,they looked at each other shyly. Then,Edgar pulled Syrena closer and gave her a delicate kiss. Marina pulled Arthur while gritting her teeth and kissed him too. This is also followed by the other 2. After that,someone wanted to shoot the boys at their back. The sirens saw all this and protected their sailors. Syrena got pierced at the stomach,Marina on the neck,Aqua at the heart,Coral at the chest(I don't remember the spelling for "chest")The sirens gave them one last smile before they died. Slowly,their eyes closed and... silence. The girls are completely dead. The sailors begged the gods to give them another chance. Suddenly,they were inside a dark place. They were questioned4 questions. These are truth questions. If they lie,they would never see their love again.

* * *

**God:Edgar,do you love your lover?  
Edgar:Yes.  
God:Hmm... good no lies. Pure.  
God:Are you a shy guy?  
Arthur:I had to...  
God:Good. Pure.  
God:Are you a perv?  
Ivan:Umm... err... yeah...  
God:Pure too.  
God:Are you a naughty boy,once?  
Sakai:Err... (deep breath)YES.  
God:Good. I will have to inform your girls.  
Boys:Go ahead.**

* * *

After some time,they were back on the beach with their girls on their hands. Slowly and peacefully,the girls breath. Then,they opened their eyes. Then Aqua and Coral slapped Ivan and Sakai. They yelled,"Can't believe you're a pervert!" "OMG!No wonder you're so naughty!"But the boys just laughed and pressed their lips against their lovers. Then the others giggled and gave a delicate kiss too. Finally,Edgar signaled the boys. They nodded and turned their attention back to their girls.

They breathed real deep and said;

**Syrena...  
Marina...  
Aqua...  
Coral...**

**OOPSIE!Wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag. Next chapter.**


	8. The Engagement

**Last chappie is a cliffhanger,no?Lets see the real question.**

**Syrena/Momoko  
Marina/Miyako  
Aqua/Kaoru  
Coral/Miyatani**

**Edgar/Brick  
Arthur/Boomer  
Ivan/Butch  
Sakai/Keichi**

Syrena  
Marina  
Aqua  
Coral

**WILL YOU MARRY ME**

And what are the sirens' reply?YES!And so,the celebration is held at the same day. They were married at that day. Then they had children.

Syrena had 2 boys and a girl.  
Marina had 3 girls.  
Aqua had both boy and girl.  
Coral had the same children as Aqua.

The children grew up loving and caring. Little did they know about the suffers their parents had been to. Their parents forbid them to go to the beach but they refused to listen. So,they became best friends and cousins and vowed to do anything to protect each other.

**Syrena's children:**Eldest,Lotlr(Loter)Second son,Gouwa Youngest daughter,Izuki  
**Marina's children:**Eldest daughter,Mary Second,Lily Youngest daughter,Okuri  
**Aqua's children:**Boy,Akihara Girl,Ikahara(twins)  
**Coral's children:**Boy,Danny Girl,Hikuri

* * *

**Lotlr**:I'm bored!What can we do?  
**Guowa**:I don't know,brother.  
**Izuki**:Onii-chan,why don't we take a dip?  
**Mary**:I agree with Izuki.  
**Lily and Okuri**:Yeah!  
**Ikahara**:Pfft. What's all this girl stuff?I'd better than swim deeply rather a dip.  
**Akihara**:That's what they mean...  
**Danny**:WOAH!Did you guys just see that?I thought I saw a golden something in the water!  
**Hikuri**:Yeah,brother. Check it out?

* * *

The children stared at the water and a tail swapped out!Quickly,they dived into the water. Littledid they know they can alo breathe in water. Of course they don't know. The creathure's hair covered its face and said in an eerie voice,"**Breathe.**"The others,except Izuki don't know what does he mean. Izuki took a deep breath and she's breathing!She said,"Guys!Look!I can talk and breathe underwater!"The others stared in disbelief!They breathe too. After a few minutes,they are breathing. They followed the man and he led them into a cave. Then,his eels caught hold of the children. The man turned around and its... their parents old enemy...

**HIKURA SIJUKI!**

He'd captured them in order to make them his minions. He also showed them the suffers their parents had been too. Then,the parents realized their children are gone!They quickly went to the beach since they disobeyed them. Then they saw their children sitting on the shallow water. They had tails with the colour of their parents'. They turned around slowly and revealingtheir demon eyes. Hikuri spoke up,"You lied... you never told us this... How,why,when..."The parents stood there in shock... how could they know!Then,an image appeared... Sijuki. He possesed them!


	9. The End

**Okay,its almost time to end this story. Just a chapter and its done.**

**Syrena/Momoko-Lotlr,Gouwa,Izuki  
Marina/Miyako-Mary,Lily,Okuri  
Aqua/Kaoru-Akihara,Ikahara  
Coral/Miyatani-Danny,Hikuri**

**Edgar/Brick-Lotlr,Gouwa,Izuki  
Arthur/Boomer-Mary,Lily,Okuri  
Ivan/Butch-Akihara,Ikahara  
****Keichi/Sakai-Danny,Hikuri**

The children were possesed. Syrena quickly jumped into the water to try and lure her children. They chased Syrena. Then,her sisters also went into the water. They caught hold of their children who immediatly passed out. Quickly,they swam back to shore. The fathers woke their children while the mothers went to chase Sijuki.

* * *

**Aqua:You're not getting away with this,punk!  
Marina:How could you be so mean?  
Sijuki:I want to ruin your life.  
Syrena:WHY?!  
Sijuki:In order to break your hearts!  
Aqua:That's it,punk.**

* * *

Aqua did a quick swim and caught hold of Sijuki. Then,their animal friends heard the commotion. When they saw what happened,they called their shark friend but its killed!Now,they only can rely on eachother.

Sijuki had immortal powers and can use it if he wants. Aqua is strangling him but no respond. The swordfish and barracuda which had been dying to betheir friends sprand into action. As they work together,they managed to kill Sijuki.

SUCCESS!

The girls went to shore and the boys are waiting. They told them what had happened and they shouted with joy.

**Little did they know that Sijuki is on the hide. He left the sea and went to another sea.**

The family?They never saw Sijuki again. The children foget what had happened and they lived to be a great age.

**-The End-**


End file.
